Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that controls a device in accordance with operation on an operation member, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
It has often been the case that a plurality of types of functions are implemented in accordance with the operation times of one operation member. For example, a music player is controlled such that when the user presses a predetermined button for one sec or less, the player skips to the next tune, whereas when the user presses the button for one sec or more, the player performs fast forward playback during the press of the button (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-175099).
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-175099, however, against the will to perform fast forward playback, since the user presses the button for a time shorter than required, the player skips to the next tune. This confuses the user because he/she does not know what has happened. This problem can occur in cameras and the like as well as music players like that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-175099.